Problem: Evaluate $-6-\left(-6\right)+7+\left(-4\right)+\left(-1\right)$.
$\phantom{=}-6-\left(-6\right)+7+\left(-4\right)+\left(-1\right)$ $=-6+6+7-4-1$ $=0+7-4-1$ $=7-4-1$ $=3-1$ $=2$